In the prior art, for a UE (User Equipment, user equipment) on an enhanced uplink CELL_FACH (Cell Forward Access Channel, cell forward access channel), in a process of initiating an RRC (Radio Resource Control, Radio Resource Control) connection establishment with a base station, before the UE transmits an RRC connection establishment request message to the base station, the UE needs to read an uplink interference value included in an SIB (System Information Block, system information block) 5, and transmits an RRC connection establishment request message to the base station according to the uplink interference value; when to the UE does not receive an RRC connection establishment response from the base station within a preset time, the UE transmits the RRC connection establishment request message to the base station again until a preset maximum number of transmissions is reached.
It should be noted that the uplink interference value changes with a current communication environment. When the UE transmits the RRC connection establishment request message to the base station again, because the UE no longer reads the SIB5, the UE transmits the RRC connection establishment request message to the base station again according to the uplink interference value in the SIB5 that is read before the UE transmits for a first time the RRC connection establishment request message to the base station. However, because the uplink interference value may be greatly changed, a transmit power of the UE may be relatively low if the UE transmits the RRC connection establishment request message to the base station according to the uplink interference value in the SIB5 that is read before the UE transmits for a first time the RRC connection establishment request message to the base station, which causes a failure in transmitting the RRC connection establishment request message and further causes a failure of RRC establishment by the UE.